Peanuts: The Last Stand
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang are once again being hauled off to summercamp after the school year. However unbeknowest to them,one of their camp mates is a psychopathic monster that plans to take over the camp to somehow take over the world with his father. It’s now up to the Peanuts gang to stop these two and save themselves,the camp,and even the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Man With The Plan

Chapter 1: The Man With The Plan

It was a mostly cold and snowy night in the middle of the Siberian wilderness as the sky was loaded with clouds that rained nothing but snow and ice down on the land. Deep down in the dark and moonlight wilderness and mountain side,there was a seemingly and entirely abandoned Soviet gulag and installation. Almost all of the windows were broken and smashed into pieces either due to rocks thrown by travelers or hikers,or most likely due to storms,wear and tear. The metal and copper walls and rails were entirely rusted from top to bottom along with the insides of the building.

It was a literal fosil of what the facility used to be but that didn't mean that there was no one to be found inside. Way down in the deepest depths of the facility,an old,tall and most of all lanky man with short white hair and wearing an eyepatch over his left eye as well as a black,leather suit was walking down the poorly lit hallways of the catacombs. He had a bit of a hunch in his back and always leaned forward as he walked,and his one uncovered eye was blood red in the iris.

He continued to slowly walk down the hallway without saying a single word until he heard the frantic pattering of feet come down behind him. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head around to see that his main assistant was coming down the hallway most likely to see him. He wore a white lab coat and sported square,nerdy glasses along with red hair and seemed to be holding a clipboard in his right hand.

"There you are Mr Romanov. I've been looking for you." The man sighed in relief as he joined his boss before Mr Romanov commanded in his old,beat up and gravelly voice "Talk to me Jonathan."

"Uh yes sir." Jonathan stammered in his nerdy and high pitched voice before he looked at his clipboard and stated "We have just got our most recent payment for our last job along with a note from our client."

"Good. And?" Mr Romanov smiled very faintly and asked out of curiosity before Jonathan nervously smiled and regretfully replied "Unfortunately the payload isn't enough for us to fund our super weapons program. Me and the other workers tallied it up with all our other payments and it still isn't enough."

"Drat." Mr Romanov closed his eyes and quietly and angrily growled in disappointment as Jonathan continued his status report from before "It is indeed disappointing sir,apparently the letter said that our client was a little displeased at the fact that our soldiers had to kill a few enemies instead of tranquilizing them as ordered,so he payed us less than our original agreement."

"But we still did our job and got the hostage out as requested,he should have cared more about that rather than the lives of a few worthless rebels. Are there any other ways we can get some money here?"

"I'm afraid not sir,that was the last of all our possible clients. I highly doubt they'd want to work with us again after all this,so all that's left is-" Jonathan regretfully replied but suddenly stopped when he realized that there was only one way left for them to get some money. However Mr Romanov was quick to catch onto what Jonathon was talking about as he started to walk up ahead to which the latter nervously pleaded as he followed his boss "Oh you're not seriously thinking what I'm thinking you are sir? He's way too young,he's probably not even ready for this kind of mission yet."

"Of course he is,he's trained every day of his life for this day,and I deliberately had to homeschool him so I could work in even more training time." Mr Romanov sternly disagreed and insisted that this mystery plan of his would work as Jonathon respectfully interjected "But sir you have to realize what you're doing? Sending him out into the States alone with only a phone and the bare essentials,and if they find out we sent him and why we sent him,this whole enterprise of ours could literally be destroyed."

It was then that Mr Romanov stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his assistant as he sternly retorted "And if we don't get the money we need to fund our weapons and pay our soldiers sometime soon,our enterprise will certainly be destroyed anyway,as well as your job so you can feed your daughter and supply her with a happy life."

Jonathon's worried and concerned look on his face then started to appear more saddened and conflicted as he looked down at his feet before Mr Romanov continued "Now….shall we do this…...for us….for Jenna?" to which Jonathon sighed and reluctantly obliged "Yes sir."

"Good. Now go get my son,it's time." Mr Romanov chuckled and commanded with a cold and lifeless look on his face before Jonathon proceeded to look for Mr Romanov's said son. Once it was just him and only him in the hallway,Mr Romanov then proceeded to continue walking down the hallway before he developed a psychotic grin and said to himself "Nothing will stop me now."

* * *

Miles and miles away from Siberia and Mr Romanov's little operation,a large yellow school bus was driving down the straight and unwinding road. It appeared to be out in the middle of the desert and it seemed to be carrying a huge load of luggage at the top,including what seemed to be a small,red toy piano. And inside the bus was none other than the Peanuts gang which included Charlie Brown and Linus wearing white sailor hats,Lucy,Snoopy and Woodstock,Peppermint Patty and Marcie,Violet and Patty Swanson,Scherdoer,Franklin,Pig-Pen,Freida,Shermy and Sally. It was fairly obvious that they were indeed headed off to summer camp once again as the bus drove and and on and they all enjoyed the scenery and mostly had a good time on the way there.

**_(Over montage of showing characters and the scenery.)_**

_Hail. (Hail.) What's the matter with your head,yeah? __Hail. (Hail.) What's the matter with your mind,and your sign and-a oh-oh-oh? _

_Hail. (Hail.) __Nothin' the matter with your head,baby. Find it,come on and find it. __Hail. With it,baby,'cause your fine and you're mine,and you look so divine._

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Hail. (Hail.) __What's the matter with you? Feel right. Don't you feel right,baby? __Hail. Oh yeah. __Get it from the mainline,alright. __I said,find it,find it. __Come and love it if you like it,yeah._

_Hail. (Hail.) __It's your buisness, if you want some,take some,get it together baby._

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_(Come and get your love,come and get your love. Come and get your love now.)_

_(Come and get your love,come and get your love. Come and get your love now.)_

_(Come and get your love,come and get your love. Come and get your love now.)_

_(Come and get your love,come and get your love. Come and get your love now.)_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love,_

_Hail. (Hail.) __What's the matter with you? __Feel right,don't you feel right,baby? __Hail. Oh yeah. Get it from the mainline,alright._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. (Come and get your love.)_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. (Come and get your love.)_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. (Come and get your love.)_

_**Come And Get Your Love: Copyright Of Epic Records**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**So whenever you read dialogue from Mr Romanov,read it in Leonard Nimoy's voice because that is honestly the kind of voice I want for a character like this. Also this is an idea I have had cooking up in my head for a long time,but I never really knew when to start writing it. However it was when I read the fantastic HPDrummerman's amazing story Summer Of Chaos that it finally gave me the spark to start writing this down. So thanks for that and see you soon with more,I got so much stuff to write and update. Yikes! **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy In The Desert

Chapter 2: The Boy In The Desert

As it was to be typically expected,the bus continued to drive throughout the desert as the kids continued to chat and discuss whatever came to their minds. Charlie Brown on the other hand was merely staring out the window and instead thinking to himself about whatever he could think of,until Linus suddenly asked him from a few seats above him "Another summer,another few weeks of camp. What do you think you're gonna do this year Charlie Brown?"

Charlie Brown instantly snapped out of his daze and stammered out of surprise "Huh? Oh yeah,I don't really know what I'm gonna do this year Linus. It's a new camp for us this year so I don't even know what they have here."

"Understandable." Linus shrugged his arms and politely replied before Marcie suddenly joined the conversation "Well I actually decided to look up our camp last night,and apparently they have this scavenger hunt instead of the river race like at our old one."

"Good." Peppermint Patty suddenly replied out of relief before Lucy added in her typical crabby tone of voice "If it means we never have to see those bullies again,I'll gladly take anything over a river race."

"You said it." Franklin nonchalantly agreed with Patty and Lucy's views on the bullies and the river race in general before Sally fiercely added "If I ever see those bullies again,I'll do to them what I said I'd do to that other girl last time."

"Don't you all think you're overreacting a bit?" Freida suddenly asked in a curious tone of voice while she looked at her hair in a small mirror as Violet added equally as confused "Yeah they were just a bunch of jerks,I'd rather be around them than Charlie Brown any day."

"Thanks for that Violet." Charlie Brown sighed and sarcastically replied before Linus chuckled and stated "If you and Patty were actually participating in the race with us instead of cheering us on back at the campgrounds,you'd be singing a different tune."

"Yeah those three nearly got us killed multiple times." Lucy added as she was starting to get increasingly angrier while she was remembering what the bullies did to them before Marcie stated much calmer "If I remember it all,they tried to blow us up at the blasting zone,destroyed our rafts so we couldn't go anywhere,and they even sent their cat after Woodstock." to which the aforementioned bird shuddered at the thought while he sat in Snoopy's purple dog dish bowl atop his head.

"Golly." An utterly shocked and bewildered Patty Swanson remarked in awe of what she had just heard before Frieda added "Well I sure hope we don't see them or people like them again on this trip."

"Well going back to what we were saying before." Charlie Brown said in an attempt to move the discussion away from the bullies before he continued "I know Snoopy's gonna be surfing in the lake since he brought his surfboard this time." to which the beagle,who was sitting right next to his owner nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Well just keep him away from the girls barracks,I don't need him kissing me like my mother every night this time." Lucy scoffed and requested as Snoopy puckered his lips and smugly smiled at the girl before Scheroder remarked out of surprise "I'm surprised they even let that dog of yours come along this time Charlie Brown."

"Yeah me too." Charlie Brown agreed quite surprised himself as he continued "Usually he and Woodstock have to get there on their bike,but I guess this new camp doesn't really care about pets."

* * *

Meanwhile miles and miles up ahead of them in a small patch of woods,a young boy was slowly walking on the dirt side of the road. He sported pitch black hair and wore a black and red t-shirt with a flaming skull on the back of it and a firery pit on the front of it,along with a black pair of shorts. He also seemed to be carrying a small stick that had a white and red napkin tied to the end of it,along with a small watch on his right hand. It seemed that he was a literal hitch hiker out and about,but what was strange about him was that he had nothing but a lifeless and cold look on his face. Not even the blistering heat of the summertime sun was causing him to flinch or cringe in pain,in fact nothing really seemed to matter to him other than getting to his destination.

As the bus finally made its way past the desert and into a small patch of woods,Peppermint Patty gave a deep sigh of relief and remarked "Finally we're out of that desert and got some new scenery here. What's next,we're gonna run into a hitchhiker?"

Immediately after she joked about the idea of that,the bus suddenly came to a screeching halt and the engine stopped as everyone tightly held on to their seats. It was almost as if they slammed on the brakes or even got a flat tire.

"What in the world was that?" Lucy asked out of sheer confusion as an incredible woozy and dizzy Marcie guessed "I think we just got a flat tire or something worse."

"Hey Chuck,why are we stopping?" Peppermint Patty asked her friend from a few seats behind her while an also incredibly dizzy Woodstock fluttered around the inside of the bus before the round headed boy replied "I don't know Patty."

"Well what on earth could have caused such a sudden and quite frankly violent crash?" Linus asked as he tried to regain his posture before Scheroder nervously stated "I just hope my piano is alright."

Admits all of this rambling and confusion going on inside the bus,Charlie Brown decided to investigate as he opened the window next to him and looked outside it to be met with a shocking surprise. Right outside the bus was a young boy around their age with black,flat hair,a red and black t-shirt and a pair of shorts,and it also seemed that the bus driver was having a little chat with the kid.

"Hey everyone,there's another kid outside." Charlie Brown announced to the whole bus out of a mixture of shock and surprise as everyone quickly huddled over to the right side of the bus to see what was going on.

"Well would you look at that,we actually got ourselves a hitchhiker." Peppermint Patty laughed at the sheer irony of the situation as Shermy asked when he noticed the stick the boy had "I wonder what he's doing with that? Is an orphan or something?"

"I don't know but they better hurry things up because it's really hot without the AC on." Lucy groaned and remarked as she started to sweat due to the AC now being turned off before Charlie Brown asked his dog "What do you think he's doing out here Snoopy? Could he be like Andy and Olaf and is just a traveler?" to which the dog merely shrugged his arms.

"Well whatever he is,he sure seems to be very calm and collected about all this." Linus remarked in awe when he noticed how calm and down to earth the boy seemed to be.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa." The voice of the bus driver suddenly interrupted all of their pondering and questions about the boy as they all instantly got back into their seats to listen to what he had to say.

"What? This kid is actually going to the same camp we're going to?" Charlie Brown thought to himself as he listened to what the bus driver was saying while Linus thought to himself as well "He missed the bus from his school and thus decided to head there on foot. And now he's coming on this bus since it's the same camp? Hmm." all the while a tired and sleepy feeling Snoopy was thinking to himself "Here's the world famous beagle trying to stay awake during all this."

* * *

Meanwhile as this was all happening,the mysterious kid from the outside decided to use this as an opportunity to get some special work done. He slowly and quietly snuck to the back of the bus and pulled out a small,white little circular chip from his pocket. Luckily since all the kids' attention was directed to the bus driver and what he was saying,no one was able to see what the kid was doing.

Afterwards the boy clicked on some kind of switch that was on the chip and placed it on the back bumper of the bus as it stuck to there like a magnet,and a very faint beeping noise could be heard from it. As this was all going on,Mr Romanov and his henchmen were standing in some sort of large computer with a radar on screen,and it seemed that a mysterious object suddenly appeared on the radar as Jonathon announced to his boss "It appears that the chip has been placed sir,the bus is now in our line of sight."

"Good." Mr Romanov replied in an emotionless sounding tone before Jonathan sighed and politely stated "Are you still sure that sending your son to the States alone was a good idea sir? There is so much riding on this mission of ours."

"Just watch." Mr Romanov confidently reassured the frankly concerned Jonathan to which the later reluctantly turned his head back to the computer screen and radar. Meanwhile back in the States,the bus driver had finally finished giving the impending camp residents the news on the new kid as he sat back down in the driver seat and made room for the new kid to board.

The rest of the kids all diverted their attention over to the front door of the bus even if they had to poke their heads up from behind their seats,and slowly but surely the new kid finally stepped inside. Once he was entirely inside and the doors were shut,the boy merely stood there and stared ahead at all the kids without a single hint of emotion is his face while they stared at him back with mainly intrigue.

After a few more moments of this frankly strange display,the new boy finally decided to make his way over to the back of the bus where there was conveniently one empty seat left,all the while the rest of the kids were quietly whispering to each other about his strange and even kind of intimidating presence.

"I'm glad I'm not in the same barracks as him,being a girl and all." Freida whispered to herself in relief as Lucy agreed when she overheard the girl "Definitely." to which Peppermint Patty shrugged her arms and more calmly retorted "Hey as long as he's a better goalie than Marcie,what's the big deal?"

"I appreciate the compliment sir." Marcie sarcastically thanked the tomboy for her nonchalant insult of her before Franklin nervously stammered "I just hope I don't have to bunk with him." to which Linus rolled his eyes and stated "Something tells me he doesn't believe in the Great Pumpkin."

* * *

Once the new kid eventually passed by Charlie Brown's seat,Snoopy suddenly started puckering his lips at the boy to which he stopped in his tracks and diverted his attention over to the dog. It was then and there that Charlie Brown suddenly felt this strange sense of fear inside him as he nervously smiled and tried to brush aside his dog's actions "S-sorry about that,he's just very friendly and likes to meet new people." only for the new boy to issue no kind response and sit in the last available seat directly behind them as the driver started the bus back up and continued to head to the camp.

Afterwards everyone decided to try and brush aside this strange,new companion of theirs and go back to their discussions from before they were rudely pulled over,unaware that the new kid had pulled out an old cell phone and texted the words "I'm in."

"Sir,he's in and the bus has continued it's route." Jonathan once again announced a status update to his boss when he saw the boy's message pop up on the computer screen to which Mr Romanov devilishly chuckled "I told you he was ready Jonathan,and remember,if he needs help,we'll be more than glad to send him some. Speaking of which,has Nadine made it to the campsite yet?"

"Y-Yes sir,she has been laying low as instructed ever since we sent her out early,and she will join the rest of the kids when they all get to the camp." Jonathan replied and gave Mr Romanov another status report to which the mastermind quietly whispered to himself "It's all going to plan. Don't fail me you two,the future of the world and our empire is in your hands."


End file.
